


Dragon Age Valentine's Day Poem Collection!

by danceswithhamsters01



Category: Dragon Age (Video Games)
Genre: Love Poems, Multi, My sad attempts at poems - read at your own risk!, Poetry, Valentine's Day
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-14
Updated: 2019-02-14
Packaged: 2019-10-27 19:56:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 9
Words: 1,071
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17773259
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/danceswithhamsters01/pseuds/danceswithhamsters01
Summary: So, Valentine's day is coming up. I wanted to do something fun and special. So here you go, poems talking about each of the love interests! I'll add more as I get time.





	1. Chapter 1

Alistair's Poem

 

It seems impossible

but he yearns, hopes, and prays

that it is real. 

 

Is he imagining it?

Is he fooling himself?

 

Every time he's around her,

he can't think straight,

it feels as if his head is going to explode,

his tongue ties itself in the most ornate of knots.

It drives him crazy. 

 

Is it just a dream?

If so, he doesn't want to ever wake up.

He doesn't want to be without

this feeling,

_without her,_

not ever. 

 

A press of lips against his own.

This is no dream.


	2. Chapter 2

Zevran's Poem

 

He does not say it.

Not in words.

Three little, terrifying words.

 

If they fly out of his throat and

are uttered by his tongue,

well... he's not sure what would happen. 

 

But the thought of it scares him.

He is no more capable of it,

that particular little word,

than a stone is. 

 

Like stone,

he is cold, hard, and unfeeling.

Or so he thought. 

 

His heart is a traitor,

going against everything he was ever taught.

It wants! Oh, how it wants!

 

His eyes, windows to the soul,

betray him utterly.

They shine with what he feels:

love. 


	3. Chapter 3

Leliana's Poem

 

My heart is light.

It has been years since I could say that.

My heart is light. 

 

I can breathe without the pain

of sharp jagged edges rubbing

in all the wrong places

caused by a broken heart. 

 

Everything is new again

but not.

Color, sound, ** _feeling,_**

all treasured, savored, 

now knowing how precious

and fleeting they can be. 

 

I will be brave

and love again.


	4. Chapter 4

Morrigan's Poem

 

For the first time,

in quite a long time,

you are at a loss for words. 

 

Anxiety clings to you when you look upon him.

It feels like weakness.

Mother tried so very hard to teach you that weakness

is to be abhorred. 

 

And yet, with no hesitation, he declares

"Love is not a weakness." 

 

Distraction.

That is what this is, nothing more.

You must focus on your task,

so much depends on it.

 

But the fool,

that damned, wonderful, obstinate fool

smiled, the glitter in his eyes tender,

and said,

"You, my dear lady, are worth my distraction." 

 

You feel betrayed by the sense of relief

flooding into your chest. 

You want the sensation to know that it is unwelcome

but it refuses to listen. 


	5. Chapter 5

Blackwall's Poem

 

Love dribbles from her lips

in form of words

and expressions

great and small. 

 

Like a parched traveler

lost too long in the desert

I eagerly drink

from this unexpected oasis. 

 

I am caught.

My mind tells me to flee.

My heart tells me to stay.

Torture and bliss

within easy reach.


	6. Chapter 6

Anders' Poem

 

Distraction, obsession, disapproval.

The friend in his mind is displeased.

But he is only a man,

and men have wants, needs.

In light of that, they will have to disagree.

 

When he was a younger man,

love was only a game.

One dare not invest too heavily or too deeply

in any one person,

or his captors would've used it, and them,

to force him into compliance.

 

He has fallen,

head first, deeply, madly, foolishly in love.

In truth, 

he has been aching for this person,

this amazing person, 

for years. 

 

There are rules about this, about love,

for people like him.

He cannot, will not, follow them any longer.

He is a man, and men need love like they need air.

He will cherish breaking this rule. 


	7. Chapter 7

Isabela's Poem 

 

She paces, to and fro by the hearth, chewing on her bottom lip.

Should she go out and look for her?

A hand brushes over the band of red fabric on her arm,

a small token, but it was from her. 

 

Lost in thought, she doesn't notice her company, at first.

Twinkling eyes, lips pulled into a lop-sided grin.

It's her.

As her companion pulls out a chair and sits in it,

Isabela feels as if a flock of butterflies had just been let loose in her stomach.

 

The words come stumbling, tumbling, out.

Ships, joining the crew, chasing the horizon.

Maker, she's not used to feeling so... so...

safe. 

 

"I think... I think I'm falling for you."

There it is, bare, naked, uncovered, the thing she wanted to say.

 

Those eyes, those twinkling eyes, go soft.

Her smile broadens, evens out.

"I've been waiting years for you." 

 

She has fallen and been caught in the most wonderful way. 


	8. Chapter 8

Merrill's Poem

 

She often forgets

when thoughts in her mind

become words spoken by her mouth.

They become as tangled as the ball of string Varric gave her

after the street kittens found it. 

 

So much has happened.

Pol, the mirror,

\--oh that damned mirror!--

leaving home.

Had it been a mistake?

 

But if she hadn't left home,

she wouldn't have met Hawke,

splendid, clever, divine Hawke.

Foolish as it may be,

she's worshiped them from afar. 

 

Dreams, as it so happens, occasionally come true.

Lips meet and something wonderful blooms. 

Later, the words slip out of her mouth without a thought.

"I love you!"

And Hawke? Hawke feels the same way.

 

"If you're not afraid then... neither am I."

This is better than a dream. 


	9. Chapter 9

Fenris' Poem

 

He paces by the hearth, he knows Hawke will be there soon.

Anger roils in his belly. Misery is goading him on. 

A sister. A past he thought he could snatch pieces of back.

But it wasn't to be. It is gone, never to return.

 

His heart flutters, just a little, as Hawke takes a seat nearby.

The past with his family is gone, there is no denying that.

But the past he shared with this fascinating and frustrating Fereldan?

Perhaps that piece could yet be salvaged, treasured. 

 

It is awkward, perhaps, but it is time. Overdue, in fact. 

Three years overdue. Time enough to have found both the courage and the words. 

They listen patiently, even when he struggles, and remind him that he does not have to do this alone.

The anger he feels at himself is nowhere to be found on his Fereldan's face. 

 

Forgiveness isn't all that he wants.

A future. Something to hope for, something to build. Together. 

"If there is a future to be had, I will walk into it gladly at your side."

Hawke's touch is no longer a memory to cling to during the quiet, lonesome hours. 

 

The past is gone, but the future is theirs to make. Together. 


End file.
